


Personal Heater

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Feels, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Inktober, Inktober 2019, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cuddlepile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: There was a plus-side to living with a part-devil when the weather turned cold.





	Personal Heater

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "freeze."

Kyrie shuddered as the wind’s howling increased, her shivering matching the boys as they huddled under the blankets. The weather people had predicted a very cold upcoming storm, and while she’s lived through chilly winters, this one was a complete surprise when the temperatures plummeted at nightfall. An additional unwanted surprise was the heating system failing at the worst time, thus all of them bundled together.  
  
“Hey, what’s this? We don’t need another giant ice pack.”  
  
Blessed and wonderful heat, as Nero’s body always ran warmer. Even with the smell of cigarettes from Nico, Kyrie and the boys snuggled closer.


End file.
